


Red Like a Flame

by Alas_tres



Series: Rainbow for Wonshua [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Shade: Red, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Nobleman Hong Jisoo, Past Lives, Red String of Fate, Romance, Scholar Jeon Wonwoo, We Die Like Men, as in, historical flirting yes, idk - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform, soft Wonshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas_tres/pseuds/Alas_tres
Summary: Wonwoo watched him whenever he passed by the busy, crowded streets of the marketplace every morning. How the expensive fabric of his clothes fluttered against the wind, its bright colors making him resemble a bird flying about spreading happiness. But for all his intelligence, Wonwoo tend to miss some simple, obvious facts: he was not the only one with eyes. And he was not the only one who knew how to use them.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Rainbow for Wonshua [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Red Like a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i made a Wonshua! asdfghjkl  
> this is my first Wonshua and English work here. i'm making a drabble series as a gift to my ever beloved friend who is an absolute Wonshua trash -_-
> 
> beshy, thank you for being such a good friend. i cannot repay you for all the love and support but through the one thing you love me for: making fanfics (even if they're garbage u.u) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!~
> 
> first tile of the Rainbow series: RED

  
  
Nine o' clock in the morning. With five minutes-window before or after the specified time. Nothing earlier, nothing later.  
  
  
It was something Wonwoo had grown to memorize during his time of watching the bustling marketplace every morning as soon as his first subject at the Seungkyunwan was finished. Learning Chinese writing was not something he appreciated to do as soon as he was sober enough to start another day of education at the institute, and spending another two hours fighting to control his stiff, still sleepy limbs to create legible, graceful strokes of ink against parchment was something that sucked the life out of him in record speed. Which was why as soon as the bell signaling the end of the lecture clanged, he was quick to gather his stuff and head out for a breath of fresh air.  
  
  
Though his definition of fresh air may be a bit questionable because the one he was inhaling in the crowded area was quite far from one.  
  
  
He did not bother to walk around, to risk his robes getting dirtied by the passing merchants and their products. Not that he personally minded, but the professor could be strict in maintaining their clothes immaculate as it was, in his own words, 'a reflection of their own clean, pure mind dedicated to absorb and spread knowledge for the prosperity of the country'. Whatever that meant, Wonwoo did not know. What he knew was that he did not want to be given an extra two feet of essay to be submitted about it.  
  
  
Now, he was rambling. And five minutes of his sad, twenty-minute break had gone wasted thinking of stupid thoughts. He better stop now or else he might miss that person and-  
  
  
 _Oh, there he was._  
  
  
Wonwoo did not let his eyes leave as he spotted the figure of a man appearing right around the corner from the stalls that sold fresh produce. The lavender _jeonbok_ that he wore was weaved with delicate patterns of lotus, worn over a pink _dopo_ in the shade of cherry blossoms blooming in their prime. The _saejodae_ wrapped around his waist made its narrowness appear even more prominent, more delicate. The _gat_ was properly placed on top of his head, tied perfectly beneath his chin that provided protection against the rays of the morning sun.  
  
  
He watched the man strode with grace; his slow, elegant steps a contrast to the fast, hurried ones that the people all around him were taking. Like he was the only one that Time did not control, make demands of, like he was the one to lord over the unstoppable ticking of seconds and minutes and not the other way around.  
  
  
Wonwoo had only begun to do this tiny habit a little over three weeks ago. He was in the same tired situation of simply wanting a break from his most hated class and decided to step out of Seungkyunkwan to spend the small window of free time he had before the next subject began. He chose to stand near the back gates that led to the marketplace beyond, not stepping farther so he could easily run back in without a chance of tardiness.  
  
  
He allowed himself to relax and simply watched people from all walks of life mingle within the area, a melting pot of human encounters where people gathered to search, buy, and sell whatever they needed to live on the daily. Seeing life pass by without having to subject himself directly into it calmed his senses.  
  
  
Wonwoo was just about to turn his attention to a middle-aged man dragging a cart of vegetables behind him when something colorful swiftly went past his peripheral. He turned his head and spotted a young noble taking a walk, with a servant shuffling after him a few steps behind. The person's status could be easily deduced from the clothes that he wore and the air that he carried-- none of the brash, rough movements that a neutral colored-wearing commoner had.  
  
  
His eyes followed the stranger and saw him bump into a hurrying young lad carrying a dirty sack on his back. Instead of the expected snarl and insult that he so often heard from the upper class, the man bowed as his lips moved in what Wonwoo presumed was an apology, shocking both the poor boy and the noble's servant. The exchange was brief yet memorable, and Wonwoo still found himself thinking about what he had witnessed even when he had gone back inside the academy and sat down for another lecture.  
  
  
  
  
  
The man was currently speaking to one of the sellers, politely pointing to an accessory with both hands which he eventually picked up and paid for. Handing a few (generous) coins, he did not miss the kind smile that the man threw at the merchant, even bowing slightly in goodbye.  
  
  
Wonwoo did not mean to do it, but it had become a daily occurrence for him to wait for this noble to walk around the marketplace every morning. And as if to support this growing hobby, he never failed to appear at around the same time as well-- nine in the morning, within a five-minute range of earlier or later. And so Wonwoo also made time to stand by the gates at around the same period.  
  
  
There was something mesmerizing about the person; that even by simply watching him from afar, Wonwoo could feel himself growing calm. No matter how chaotic and noisy the entire place was, the man would appear and seemed to slow the passage of time. With his brightly colored robes, he looked like a bird spreading happiness, appeasing the storm raging within Wonwoo's mind.  
  
  
He was too inside his head again that he did not realize that the object of his stares had changed direction and was now in front of him.  
  
  
Wonwoo stood frozen still, not knowing what to do now that the person whom he was only gazing at from a distance was merely a step away. He took notice of the twinkling, cat-like eyes, the straight nose, the full lips that always flashed a polite smile to anyone regardless of their class. It was all too overwhelming to see up-close. Wonwoo felt like his brain was about to melt.  
  
  
"Hello."  
  
  
If he thought he was about to melt earlier, he was certain his mind had turned into a puddle now after hearing the sweet, honey voice. As if this person could not be any more perfect; from his appearance, actions, and now even his speaking? The Creator had truly gone overboard when They made him.  
  
  
Not waiting for him to reply, the noble man continued. "You are a scholar at the Seungkyunkwan, are you not?"  
  
  
Without trusting his mouth to let out a stupid comment, Wonwoo chose to nod. "I am Hong Jisoo. And you are?"  
  
  
"...Jeon Wonwoo." He replied smoothly, thanking the Creator for allowing him to deliver the answer without a stutter.  
  
  
The small, kind smile of the other widened at that, and Wonwoo suddenly felt the rush of air escaping his lungs, leaving him out of breath. "It's a pleasure to finally know you."  
  
  
"What are you-" Wonwoo was about to ask what the other meant, wanted to pretend to not have an idea for the man's sudden introduction of himself, but the knowing glint in the person's eyes told him that denying would be futile. He was caught staring, and the man decided to do something about it by finally confronting him. "...and same goes to you."  
  
  
The noble nodded his head in acknowledgement, tilting his head slightly as he asked. "How is it?"  
  
  
Caught off-guard by the question, Wonwoo could only throw him a confused look. What did he mean by that?  
  
  
"How is it? Staring at me every day from here?"  
  
  
Wonwoo could swear he had been set aflame with the heat that crept within him from head to toe. He hoped that his infamous poker expression would be of use now and would not give away the embarrassment that was threatening to color his cheeks and ears upon being caught of his daily habit. Watching the man, Jisoo did not seem to be angry at the very least. He could probably expect not to be reported for poor behavior to the professors in the institute.  
  
  
Deciding whether to be honest or safe, Wonwoo threw caution to the wind and just spoke the first thing that entered his mind. "Like seeing a bird flying in a cloudless sky."  
  
  
It was Jisoo's turn to appear confused, giving Wonwoo a frisson of satisfaction that he was able to gain a small victory over the man. Indeed, a scholar's sharp mind proved to be an advantage in certain situations.  
  
  
"Oh." Was what the other replied, though the hint of not fully understanding what he meant did not leave his face. "And that is...?"  
  
  
"Something that gives me peace. A moment of joy to feel freedom even when my feet remained bound to the ground."  
  
  
He did not miss the slight widening of those feline eyes, not expecting the comparison that he gave about the man. Wonwoo could not lie even if he wanted to, for that was what he truly felt every time his gaze landed on the colorfully dressed stranger who made the ever dark world slightly better, brighter, with his beautiful appearance and equally beautiful heart.  
  
  
Tired of being the one holding the shield, Wonwoo decided to take a turn with his sword, being the one to attack with words seeing as how Jisoo walked up to him without preamble just to get the truth out of him. "And what about you, kind sir? What made someone of high status such as yourself to take notice of a humble scholar wasting a few moments of his idle time observing the life of the marketplace?"  
  
  
Contrary to his expectation, the direct question did not fluster the other. Hong Jisoo was a formidable man, equally able to stir the other party to discomfort yet keep his own cool when the provocation turned tables. The smile was kept in place, the ends of his lips unusually yet charmingly long, giving a more impressionable impact to his already pleasing visage.  
  
  
"You are not the only one with eyes, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi." The sweet voice replied. "And you are not the only one who knows how to use them."  
  
  
Wonwoo could almost choke on the imaginary thing that suddenly blocked his windpipe, fighting the urge to cough aloud at the response. Pretty as he may be, Hong Jisoo was not delicate nor shy. A real man through and through, with his honesty and strength to face and admit and, surprisingly, return flirtatious replies.  
  
  
"I apologize, but I do not seem to understand."  
  
  
"Do you mean not wanting to color it the way you perceive it to be?" Jisoo flashed him a soft smile, something that caused some imaginary string to tug in his chest, not realizing their existence in his heart until now. "You are a scholar, so I refuse to believe that you do not know what it really means."  
  
  
For a moment there was heavy silence between them, the two men meeting eyes that held many quiet words, hoping to be expressed and read without having to be said.  
  
  
Finally, it was Jisoo who broke it.  
  
  
"As much as I would like to end this with an invitation for a drink at the tavern, perhaps it will be best to finish with merely a goodbye." The noble man said. "It was wonderful to get to know you, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi."  
  
  
He ignored the pang of disappointment that hit his chest upon the words. Wonwoo was a wise man. Still training to become one, but with enough intellect already to know that what the man said was the best course of action for them. It was unfortunate for them to have met in such circumstance, in such life where their biology and their status held them back from what could be golden and fruitful and euphoric.  
  
  
But alas, the Creator did not make one without reason, nor Confucius' teachings could be ignored for the simple, deviated heartbeat intended for someone not meant to be.  
  
  
Just like a flame, it had to be stomped dead while it was still in embers, before the wind of love blew on it and turn the kindling fire into a burning inferno.  
  
  
"And same goes for you, Hong Jisoo-ssi."  
  
  
Watching the man bowed elegantly before turning heel, Wonwoo watched the retreating figure, already writing lines of poems in his mind as long as the flowing river of Han, words coming out like the pink petals of spring flowers would as they shook from the lush green branches, spreading beauty and joy as they fell and carried away by the gentle yet merciless breeze. Short-lived, but enough to leave people in awe and in hope and in wait for another time that they would bloom again.  
  
  
Their next spring mayhaps await in the next life.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> done! sorry beshy, i haven't got time to write longer things for you, but i hope i make it up by gifting you a fic a day starting on your actual birthday!~ ^_^v <3


End file.
